V
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Jane/Maura/Pam non-con, Pam meets Jane and Maura


Title: V Fandom: Rizzoli&Isles/TrueBlood crossover: Maura/Jane/Pam Author: exquisitliltart Word Count: 4,951 Rating: NC-17 Dub-Con, non-consenual Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.  
Spoilers: none, but a general knowledge of the Trueblood Vamps is helpful Summary:Maura/Jane/Pam - This is dirty, disturbing and wrong, and this takes place a few years back before Vampires came out to the world.

The call had come late in the day, just as Maura and Jane were heading from work and off to dinner. The weather was typical late November, gray and bitingly cold, and the sinking afternoon sun gave the skyline a soft ,washed out look. Rizzoli wanted nothing more than to spend the evening in a warm restaurant sipping wine and stuffing her face with pasta while watching Maura smile.

They were half-way there when Rizzoli's phone rang with the dubious ringtone that meant it was the big boss. Maura knew that ring all too well as it was associated as being the spoiler of many evenings of fun with Jane.

"Rizzoli...Chief?"

"Rizzoli, I know you just put in full day, but I need you to check something out for me...we're all stumped on this one," the boss stated sounding quite a bit frustrated.

"What is it you need me to do?" Jane asked feeling her stomach tighten and growl.

"Can you stop over at at 3 Bay Road and question the proprietress? It's a bed and breakfast, and an unusual "attack" occurred earlier today."

"Okay, what kind of "attack"?" Jane was getting impatient, she needed specifics and didn't like the out-of-character vagueness her boss was providing.

"4 witnesses state they saw a um..timber wolf stalking outside the building and then the wolf disappeared and there was suddenly a naked,dead man laying in pool of blood on the outside steps," the boss recounted.

"A timber wolf attacked a naked man outside a bed and breakfast?" Jane repeated just to hear it out of her own lips. Maura looked at Jane confused and perturbed.

"The owner of the bed and breakfast claims one of her patrons was the intended victim of the wolf..er man. She says the patron killed the man in self-defense. The room where the attack occurred supports evidence of a struggle- broken lamps, lots of blood, and wolf hairs- or at least the lab is still running the DNA," The chief continued.

"What is the victim's story?" Jane asked.

"We can't find the victim. Is Dr. Isles with you by chance?" The chief asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Jane asked suspiciously, self-conscious that even the boss knew they spent a lot of time together.

"Frost said you two carpool," the chief explained. The answer satisfied Jane, and she handed the phone over to Maura with a shrug.

"Dr. Isles speaking."

"Sorry we didn't call you to the scene, but we didn't know what we were dealing with. According to the first report it sounded like we had a dead wolf so we had animal control come out, when we found a man's body it all became a mess. But I wanted to let you know there is no rush on the autopsy, we have the body preserved and it will be waiting for you in the morning. Jane will fill you in on what we know so far," the chief hung up, and Maura handed the phone back to Jane.

"Wolf attacks in Boston?" Maura scrunched her brow in shock, as that was unheard of within the city.

"Great, another worry to keep me up at night," Jane said wearily, as she drove the few blocks to the crime scene, losing the last hope she had for eating manicotti anytime in the near future. At least this case was interesting. She pulled into an empty spot. Police tape blew in the cold wind as they exited the car and stood outside the brownstone building where said attacks had recently occurred.

"Jane, this attack happened during the day, so technically it's not just at night you have to worry," Maura chimed in as they climbed the stairs up to the entrance.

"Thank you Maura, as always ,you are very helpful in assuaging all fears," Jane said letting the sarcasm drip from her words as Maura looked up surveying the building.

"This place has almost no windows. Look up there where there is newer brick over where the windows used to be," Maura noted curiously wondering why anyone would choose to stay somewhere with no windows.

"Yeah, there is no way this place would pass a fire inspection, yet they are still operating as a bed and breakfast?" Jane's interest was piqued, but there was still no connection to the wolf attack.

Jane and Maura entered the lobby and walked to the desk where a woman was sitting looking at her computer monitor. The woman looked up and Jane smiled as she flashed her badge.

"They told me I wouldn't have to answer any more questions today, we don't need this kind of attention around here," the woman said icily to Jane.

"Are you the proprietress of this establishment?" Jane asked hoping to get this over as quickly as possible.

"Yes, I'm Margaret Woodman, this Inn has been in my family for many years," she said cooperating a bit.

"I'm Detective Rizzoli, this is Dr. Isles. We were sent out here a little after the fact to try and sum up what happened here today so maybe you could tell me in your own words, and I'll try to keep the questions to a minimum if you give me some details," Jane said pressing on.

Maura stood even closer to Jane then she normally would, resisting the urge to wrap her arm with Jane's. Something about this place made her feel unsettled. It wasn't a feeling she experienced very often, as death didn't get under her skin.

"...It was definitely a wolf, but it turned into a man...I don't know how," Margaret continued telling the story. "It was here on a mission, I saw it run in so fast it was blink or you miss it, run upstairs right to the room Mr. VonHausen occupied, (which is completely trashed, by the way) and then seconds later they were both out on the steps. The wolf was dragging him, but Mr. VonHausen was screaming up until I ran outside after them, just in time to see him rip the wolf's throat out with his own teeth, and then the wolf turned into a man and Mr. VonHausen sort of... erm... disappeared."

"He ran off?" Jane asked wondering why he hadn't been located.

"No...he was just gone, like *poof* and that's all I know. Now I have to start preparing breakfast, the patrons will expect it soon," Maragaret said in a dismissive tone.

"Breakfast? It's 6:30pm?" Jane scoffed, off-put by the whole crazy scenario, her belly rumbling at the mention of food. "You mean dinner? What are you serving? I wouldn't normally ask this but could we possibly stay and eat with the other guests? We're hungry and we'd like to ask around to see if anyone saw anything."

"I'm sorry, we don't really have a common dining area..." and none of the guests were in during the attack, I'm sure of it." Margaret trailed off not sure what to say to get these detectives to leave. "There's a nice deli down the street," she added helpfully.

"Maybe we should just go, and figure it out in the morning," Maura whispered to Jane, sensing they had gotten all they were going to from Margaret.

"Ma'am, if I could just take a look at the room where the struggle occurred then we'll be on our way," Jane asked.

Margaret hesitated, but decided it was better to let them then to argue, she showed Jane and Maura up the darkened stairway.

"How come there aren't any windows upstairs?" Maura asked.

"We can charge more for rooms without windows, you see?" Margaret said smiling to herself, but Maura was still perplexed.

They came upon the room, the door was knocked off it's hinges. Every piece of furniture was smashed as well as every light fixture. Sprays of blood covered the walls and there were several large holes and fight had been massive.

"How long were they up here fighting for?" Jane asked again, recalling Margaret had said only a few seconds before they dragged each other outside

"Not long, I don't know exactly, not like I had a stop watch on."

Maura looked around finding long, coarse hairs stuck to a pool of blood on the floor, "Jane look, these really do look like animal hairs."

Jane heard a couple doors open and shut and creaking on the stairs out in the hall. Margaret looked nervously over her shoulder. "Our guests value their privacy, now you really must be going, breakf-er dinner is being dropped off right now, I must go get it."

"How many rooms do you have total here?" Jane asked as they walked back down the hall, the upstairs was very small.

"7" Margaret said absently.

"Are you at full occupancy now?" Jane asked.

"No, we just have 4- well 3 guests right now. It's been a slow season." Margaret explained, "But the weekends we're usually full."

"Hmm.." Jane said, as she let Margaret and then Maura go first down the dimly lit staircase.

When they reentered the lobby Jane saw two pale men sitting by the fire place, reading the paper from the morning. One greeted Margaret, in an accent that Jane couldn't place, and looked Jane and Maura up and down with a rather lascivious eye. "I wanted to tell you I have dinner plans so you don't have to send anyone up to me. Even though the menu looks quite appealing tonight," he said looking hungrily toward Jane and Maura.

Margaret laughed, waving her hand- "Very good, sir, have a good evening."

"Thank you, ladies." He placed his hat on his head and headed out into the night. before Jane had thought to stop him and question him on the days events.

"Very pale patrons," Maura observed, pulling Jane aside, "maybe they rent to people with photo-sensitivity?"

"Maybe," Jane said rumpling her chin. "Margaret, thank you for your time. You're sure none of your guests were in at the time of the attack?"

Maura turned back toward the staircase as she heard the distinctive click of high heels coming down, in the stairway stood a woman with blond hair, pale skin and dressed entirely in pink. "What attack?" She asked deadpan, she openly stared at Maura. Maura shivered and then noticed that her heels were Betsey Johnson's, the same pair Maura was wearing.

"My name is Pam, just Pam, and you are?" She extended her hand to Maura who took it hedgingly, Pam bent her head and pressed her cold lips to the top of Maura's hand.

"I'm Maura...this is Jane," Maura stammered, suddenly feeling self-conscious in Pam's unwavering presence, "we have the same shoes on."

"So we do." Pam said emotionless, but she was hoping that wasn't all she had in common with the beautiful human women standing before her. Pam moved her attention to Jane, who looked rather displeased with Pam. It was instantly clear to Pam that if Jane had been a vampire the look she was giving her said, Maura is mine. Since Jane was not a vampire Pam didn't have to abide by that rule, and Maura could be hers tonight. Jane too, as a matter of fact, Pam was hungry and she couldn't decide which one looked most delicious.

"Nice to meet you, but we were just on our way. Maura, come on," Jane grabbed Maura's hand and tried to pull her along, as she did not approve of the ear to ear smile that lit up her face at the sight of Pam. Before they reached the door, it swung open and Maura and Jane jumped back in shock, a huge black wolf was staring them down, drool poured from it's open jowls and it lunged, knocking Jane back and the wind out of her, Maura turned to run, but it bit down on her thigh and pulled her to the ground, and tried to drag her out into the street.

Jane tried to get up, she felt the adrenaline rushing through her as she struggled to breathe. In a flash, she saw Pam open her mouth and pop out two gleaming white fangs, and dive at the wolf knocking it back and off of Maura. Jane heard Maura's flesh rip as the wolf did not want to let go of her thigh. Maura was screaming at the top of her lungs, blood was pooling on the floor. Margaret had hid behind the desk, and other patron in the lobby had fled. Pam fought the wolf, and in no contest brought the beast down dead on the floor, just as Jane was able to draw her gun.

"Is it dead?" Jane screamed, training her gun on the heap of black fur, spread in an ever widening pool of red blood.

"Duh," Pam said in almost sounding bored, blood dripping from her mouth and hands. Jane backed away from Pam like she was drawing her hand away from a burning stove. Pam's fangs were still out as she enjoyed her kill, she moved to her knees and began sucking the blood from the wolf as he morphed suddenly into a human form. Jane slid over to where Maura fell, her screaming had ceased, blood ran freely from her mangled thigh. Jane started to cry as she tapped at Maura's face and called her name trying to revive her.

Pam tired of the were-wolf blood, smelling the sweet almost intoxicating scent of Maura. Pam moved over to the other side of Maura's head and bit her own wrist, placing it up to Maura's lips.

"What the fuck are you doing, you sick freak?" Jane screamed trying to pull Pam's hand away. Pam grabbed Jane with her free hand and flung her across the room like a rag doll right on top of the now dead human in the foyer. "I'm saving her life, if you let me."

Maura had come awake as soon as Pam's blood hit her tongue. A compulsion inside took over and she couldn't help but suck at her wrist like it was a life-giving water fountain. Jane scrambled off the corpse unable to process that it was no longer a wolf, and searched for her phone to call an ambulance for Maura.

"What are you doing to her? We have to call an ambulance!" Jane yelped. Terrified of Pam, but desperate for her friend, she came up to Maura's side, watching her suck on Pam's wrist. Pam grinned at Jane, drawing her attention to the once gaping wound as it stopped spurting blood and began to heal over at a rapid pace.

Pam gently pulled her wrist away from Maura, letting her have just a little extra of her magical blood, enough to not only heal her, but make her feel better than she ever had in her life.

"Quid pro quo," Pam said as she leaned down to lick the blood off where Maura's wound had been, Pam felt the last layer of skin knit together under her tongue. "yum, yum, you're delicious, your diet consists of a lot of seafood and red wine. Very nice," Pam said pleased looking at a dazed Maura.

Jane was trying to get Maura's attention, but Maura seemed high, she patted Jane's arm and assured her that all was well, "I'm fine Jane, never better. You look pretty. Oh is Pam licking my leg? That's nice...what exactly happened?"

Pam picked Maura up and pulled her over her shoulder, heading for the stairs. "You can't move her! She could have internal bleeding, a broken neck..." Jane tried to reason as she pulled herself and followed after the vampire.

"Shut up," Pam called over her shoulder, as she carried Maura to her room.

Pam's room was sparsely furnished, she laid Maura out on the bed, and Jane sat on the edge next to her, holding her hand. Jane examined Maura for bruises, cuts, scrapes or signs that she had moments ago been violently attacked by a wolf. All that was ruined was her skirt, which had all but been ripped to shreds, a few bits of fringe held together by the waistband. Truthfully, Maura was glowing, looking impossibly beautiful and full of life. Jane glanced at Pam who was pacing the room, on the phone speaking a foreign language to someone.

Maura was still acting strangely, her pupils were almost completely dilated, her eyelids low. Maybe she was in shock, or had a concussion, Jane needed to get them out of here. She looked again for her phone, but it was not in any of her pockets or coat, Maura's purse was still downstairs. She couldn't risk leaving her in this state with this crazy blooding drinking wolf-killing...vampire. Jane realized for the first time that she was in the company of a real vampire. It was obvious, but apparently her mind hadn't let her make that conclusion until now. Jane stared agape at Pam who was just closing her phone and turning her attention toward Jane and Maura.

"My people are going to take care of that little doggy problem downstairs, don't you worry," Pam drawled, sauntering closer to the bed. "How are you doing, Buttercup?" Pam asked Maura, who grinned enthusiastically up at her.

"Why is she acting like this?" Jane asked as it was the first question that tumbled out of her mouth.

"She's high on my blood. It's a drug for humans, in addition to healing you all up rather nicely. She's also extremely aroused, I made sure of that too" Pam smiled when Jane got angry. "I was just telling my maker about what good fortune I've had in Boston. He commanded me to stay right here and enjoy you both. I can't argue with that. He knows me so well. You see, she-" Pam pointed to Maura who was now positively writhing in bliss in the sheets, "is exactly the type I like to fuck, and you are exactly the type I like to have fuck me. How lucky I am tonight, and I already got a taste of her, but I can't wait to taste you."

"You're a vampire? And you're going to rape us and drink our blood?" Jane was now more scared than ever.

"I can't even begin to tell you how turned on I became just listening to your friend scream out in pain, watching her blood spurting from her femoral artery like that...ooh, that was amazing! But rape is such a strong word, I'm thinking she's not gonna protest too much, and you- well, you're not having a very good time yet, are you?"

Jane was searching the room trying to find a weapon to use. She knew she was no match for her super strength and super speed. Her eyes stopped searching when Pam grasped her chin in her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Are you going to..eat us, and kill us?" Jane asked again more panicked by the predatory gaze she was facing.

"Listen here, why can't you be a little more grateful like your girlfriend is being? I did save both your lives from that werewolf, and all I am trying to do here is give you the most fan-fucking-tastic night of intimate pleasure that you ever have or ever will experience. The only thing I'm planning to eat right now is your pussy, bitch. If you fuck me right, I'll treat you very, very good, but if you fuck me over than I will drain every last drop of blood from your body and leave you as nothing more than human shaped corn husk. Any more questions?"

Jane screamed at her words, but found Pam staring into her eyes once again, and Jane was transfixed. Pam said her name slowly over and over, glamouring her to obey, "Jane, Jane, look at me. You are going to handcuff yourself to the bed, and remain quiet no matter what."

Jane laid down next to Maura and handcuffed herself to the bed post, she had no choice, she didn't want to do it, but she couldn't stop herself.

"Good, very good. Maura, what do you think about Jane?" Pam asked. Jane stared on furious that Pam had turned Maura into a bimbo. Maura was giggling, running her hands all over Pam's body.

"I like Jane, she's my favorite," Maura breathed out as Pam kissed her neck, causing Maura's eyes to widen and mouth to fall open in awe.

"Do you ever do this with Jane?" Pam asked, unbuttoning Maura's shirt and pulling it off her shoulders, and then kissing down her neck and between her breasts.

"Hmm...no, not with Jane..." Maura was already panting, and trying to remove her red satin bra, and then her hands traveled down to her panties trying desperately to relieve the overwhelming ache between her legs.

Pam intercepted her hands from touching herself, "No, not there yet, I get to touch you there. So, you've never thought about sex with Jane? Never wanted to touch her like this...kiss her... fuck her?" Pam teased, looking over Maura's shoulder at Jane who was staring at the sight before her helplessly. Maura's bra popped off and Pam threw it in Jane's face. Pam ripped the remnants of Maura's skirt off, and pulled her soaked panties down, as she dragged her full into her lap. "It's okay you can tell me," Pam whispered as she nibbled Maura's earlobe and palmed her breasts.

"Oh, yeah..I think about Jane a lot...I want to, but she doesn't," Maura began to thrust her hips against Pam desperately seeking release. "You want to cum, don't you? You want Jane to make you cum hard?"

"Yes, yes, please...Jane," Maura begged.

"I need you to do something first," Pam unbuttoned her own pink shirt, and unfastened her bra tossing both garments aside and letting her large pale breasts fall into Maura's face. "Dig your fingernails into my back until they draw blood."

Maura hesitated for only a moment before leaning forward against Pam to wrap her hands around her back. Maura's skin was red hot and burning up, but Pam felt like ice. Maura tentatively scratched at Pam's back.

"A kitten scratches far harder than that, let me feel it," Pam demanded. Maura tried again, and just as she digging in a bit harder, without warning, Pam plunged her fangs full force into Maura's neck. Maura let out a strangled cry, startling herself out of her haze of lust and dug her manicured nails so hard into Pam's back that she swore she scraped bone. Pam bucked against her sucking a bit more her blood. Jane tried to scream, but no sound came out, she writhed against her cuffs, and when Maura pulled her fingers back there was blood dripping from each one.

Pam sat back, wiping the blood daintily off her chin, smiling wickedly, "what a good girl" she said looking on a approvingly at Maura's dripping fingers. "Now go to Jane and let her lick them clean."

Maura crawled on top of Jane and ran a finger down her mute lips. She tried to keep her mouth shut, but Maura was humping her thigh, and she could feel her hot wet core against her. Jane was only human, she had been resisting sleeping with Maura all this time because she didn't want sex to ruin their perfect friendship, but seeing Maura like this Jane couldn't help but feel aroused. As she pressed full against Jane and was insistently shoving her fingers in her mouth, the second even the tiniest bit of V got in Jane she changed. She suddenly found herself licking all of Maura's fingers and then licking all of Maura that she could reach. Maura grabbed Jane's hand and pulled it down to her drenched pussy, "Jane, right here, please, god."

"A little more patience please," Pam pulled Maura off of Jane and made her sit on her knees on the bed.

"I can't wait any longer," Maura panted looking distressed.

"Jane you're wanting to join the party I take it? I'll let you speak and take off the handcuffs now," Pam released Jane from the glamour and Jane who was now high as well as impossibly aroused fumbled with the handcuff key, thinking about how badly she wanted Maura...and Pam. Her clothes felt restricting and hot, she let herself free of the handcuff and then quickly pulled off her shirt and unbuckled her pants, let her gun fall to the floor with her pants.

"Jane I want you to wear this," Pam said, eyes gleaming, handing her a strap on. "You're going to be fucking us both, but me first because I've been very patient- unlike her. Pam pushed Maura back onto the bed as Jane buckled herself into the harness. She had never worn one before, but she certainly was enjoying the feel of large realistic dildo.

Pam spread Maura's legs wide and splayed herself out to Jane, "fuck me from behind, while I eat out your girlfriend."

Pam began to lick and suck at Maura's overheated flesh, while Jane stood behind Pam gently running the head of the dildo against her slit. Maura began to cry out in long keening mewls as her orgasm came barrelling toward her like a freight train.

Jane pushed all the way into Pam as she pushed back against her. Jane steadied herself by placing her hands on Pam's hips, wanting to make her feel it all as deep as possible.

Maura finally came so hard she arched off the bed and sent all 3 of them toppling over. Jane pulled out of Pam. She was dumbstruck by how she found herself behaving.

Pam laid on her back and pulled Maura to cover her laying on her back also. "Fuck us both, please- I think she's ready for your cock" Pam said dipping her finger between Maura's legs to test her. "Yep, she is. Maura tell Jane how much you want her to fuck you."

"Very much, Jane, God I want you so, so much," Maura practically screamed, wiggling her hips to emphasize.

Jane swallowed hard as she placed her knees on the bed and moved the dildo to Maura's entrance, pushing into her slick folds, meeting almost no resistance. Maura immediately began to buck and moan, while Pam kissed her neck and rubbed circles around her clit. Maura came again almost instantly. Pam pulled the dildo out of Maura and placed it inside her self, and Jane kept thrusting into her, she was in a trance and she felt so good. Pam came hard, her inner muscles constricting around the dildo so hard Jane could feel it practically being crushed. Maura was still on top of Pam, and crushed under Jane, looking enthusiastic and gorgeous.

When Pam came down from her orgasm, she removed the dildo by tugging on it as she rolled Maura off to her side. "Jane, I've saved the best- You've done very, very good my dear, but I still want to taste your blood and make you cum."

Pam pulled Jane down on top of her and removed the harness from her hips. She rolled her over, as Jane breathed in sharply. Pam bit into her femoral artery and sucked deeply causing Jane to whimper in pleasure and pain. "You taste like...something wonderful, that I can't quite put my fang on," Pam sucked a bit more, then dipped her tongue into Jane's dripping folds. Jane was so ready, that it only took a few minutes to bring Jane over the edge. Maura kissed her soundly as they began to arouse each other again. They each climaxed several more times that night as their intense high slowly wore off, they began to get very sleepy.

Pam only had a few hours until daylight, so she beckoned her lovers out to their car. She coaxed Jane's address from her and drove them to Jane's house. She made Jane invite her inside, and she helped them into bed naked- threw what was left of their clothes on the floor and made sure Jane had her gun and badge, and Maura had her purse. Maura's heels had been ruined in the attack, so Pam thought she would pay it forward and left her pair neatly next to the bed.

She made one phone call to Eric, and Jane listened to Pam's side of the conversation, "and you've glamoured the entire Boston PD and animal control? Removed the other body from morgue? Good. Yes, it was worth it. No, I'll make sure they don't remember."

Pam stood at the foot of Jane's bed. "What would you have done tonight if you hadn't been busy getting high on my blood and fucking me?"

"Italian food," Jane said weakly, grabbing for Maura's hand.

"Listen to me - Jane, Maura,- you both left work, went out for dinner, had the best Italian meal you've ever eaten. You drank the best wine you've ever tasted. You came back here, professed your undying love to each other and had the best, wild, lesbian sex that has ever been had all night long. That is exactly how you'll remember it when you wake up. Sleep now." 


End file.
